Falling For Rivaille
by SunInside
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a homophobe, and is disgusted when a man tries to make a move on him at a bar. As a result, Eren lashes out rudely at the man, insulting and jeering him. But what happens when the revulsion in the man's cold, silver eyes after Eren's outburst begins to haunt him for reasons he can't explain?


Just a dumb little idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

XOXO, SunInside.

Let me know if I should continue this I guess xD

* * *

"I can't believe that you're making me do this."

Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, and Bert all walked together on one of the streets of the bustling city, making their way to a bar called _Maria the Goddess_. Eren tried, and failed, not to drag his feet as he walked on miserably.

"Oh, lighten up, Eren," Armin replied, giving Eren one of those wide-eyed, endearing smiles that the blonde was known for. "It's not like you had anything better to do tonight, anyway; Mina is studying with her lab partner all night again."

Jean snorted, smirking at Eren. "Too bad Jaeger-bombastic won't get to bone his snooty chick tonight, boo-hoo!"

"Shut the fuck up, horse-face," Eren retorted irritably. "At least I can get it on with someone, unlike ugly fags like you."

Armin shot Eren a warning glance.

"Eren, when are you going to stop criticizing Jean for his sexuality? Or the whole homosexual orientation in general?"

Eren scoffed. "Never. Thanks for bringing that up again, A. Just thinking about all that makes me sick. Homo's are fucking abominations."

"In bed," Jean whispered. That comment earned a light giggle to run through the group as Eren gagged.

"Don't say shit like that, Jean," Reiner said through chuckles, "Unless you want Jaeger over here to start dry heaving all over the sidewalk."

"Yea, really," Eren grumbled. "At this rate, I'll be getting sick before we even get to the bar, let alone surviving through this whole night with those cock-thirsty vultures creeping around me. I swear, if any fucking faggot tries to make a jump on me tonight-"

"Shut _up_ already, you homophobic asshole," Jean growled. "No guy in his right mind would make a move on the likes of _you_."

Armin quickly cut off Eren before he could respond with some snide comment.

"Don't just assume that gay people will naturally be found crawling around bars all the time, because that's just not true. And besides, gay people have a knack for picking out other gay people in crowds. They can smell a homophobe from a mile away, and if there does happen to be any civilized gay people there, they'll steer well clear of you. So can you please just relax and have fun tonight?"

Eren breathed out all of the air in his lungs heavily, his moist breath spiraling out of his mouth in clouds of steam into the cold, winter air.

"Fine, fine," Eren sighed, giving in begrudgingly. "But you're buying my drinks tonight, Armin."

Armin flung an arm lazily around Eren's shoulders and grinned.

"You just wait, Eren, tonight is going to be so much fun!"

A few more blocks of walking found Eren and his friends entering the bar, which lit up the night with glowing signs nailed above and around the large front door. Inside, Armin, Eren, Jean, and Reiner sat at the bar as Bert, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie shied away to order food from a table.

Armin and Eren excitedly looked over the menu of drinks.

"Armin," Eren asked, laughing at the how the blonde's light blue, huge eyes lit up with excitement. "Is this your first drink out since you turned 21?"

The smaller guy blushed and nodded. "I haven't really been able to get out until now!"

Eren clicked his tongue against his teeth in faked disappointment, and averted his eyes back to the menu. Scanning his eyes over the choices, Eren chose a tall glass of bud light, nice and simple. Poor Armin, on the other hand, cluelessly asked the bartender for a few shots of vodka. Eren's sides burned as he and the others howled with laughter as Armin tried and was unsuccessful in taking down the shots.

Eren hit Armin's back as the boy choked out the alcohol in spluttering coughs.

"I think that you bit off more than you could chew there, A," Eren commented between snickers. Armin opened his tear-filled eyes and smiled weakly.

"I guess so. I think I'll just order a Cosmo now."

Eren nodded in agreement, his throat breaking out once more with concealed chuckles.

As Armin talked to the understanding bartender with humiliation, Eren's eyes swept over the bar. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed something that nearly made him jump out of his skin.

There was a man, sitting across from him at the circular bar. And he was staring, right at him. Not just looking, _staring_ , and very obviously at that.

The man leaned his chin against the side of his hand, half of a small smirk showing from behind his fingers. His glittering eyes were hooded as they watched him in a heated stare. His short hair was styled into an undercut, while a few strands of the longer part of the black hair hung over his thin eyebrows, contrasting dramatically with his pale skin, which was free from any moles, freckles, or blemishes in general. Eren's eyes caught the glimmer of what looked like an earring through the upper cartilage of one of his ears, hanging above one of two large, black gauges stretching the man's earlobe. The man also had a silver ring through his septum, less visible against his light complexion. He wore a black leather jacket, with a dark blue T-shirt underneath. His free hand lazily dragged one of his fingers around the rim of his glass of beer as he stared at Eren, doing nothing to hide his gaze.

Eren looked away, and felt his face slowly contort into a disgusted scowl.

"Armin," Eren murmured quietly into the blonde's ear, "there's a man fucking staring at me from across the bar."

The boy froze, mid-swig of his Cosmo, and his wide eyes slowly moved to meet with Eren's.

"Shit," Armin replied. "Really? Wow, that's just what we need."

The blonde's eyes were full of frustration and panic.

"Don't freak out, please," Armin pleaded.

Eren's face was scrunched up into a grimace.

"Armin, I can feel his nasty fucking eyes boaring into my skin. This was such a bad fucking idea, why the hell did I go through with this?"

"Just relax, be calm," Armin said, "And no matter what you do, don't look back at him."

"What's going on?" Jean asked. The horse-face's eyes moved to somewhere behind Eren's head, and then returned to look at Eren as his face lit up with an amused smirk.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer, Jaeger-bombastic," Jean jeered. "So when are you gonna make your first move, huh? Be sure to wear protection tonight, you feisty tiger."

Before Eren could explode on Jean, or just in general, Armin came to his rescue.

"That's enough, Jean," Armin snapped. Jean shrugged, and returned to his conversation with Reiner. Eren looked back at Armin.

"I need to leave before I barf," Eren said.

Slowly, Armin nodded. "Okay, I guess you can go, if you want to. We can go somewhere else next time, okay?"

Eren agreed whole-heartedly, and turned to the bartender.

"How much?" He asked hastily, regarding his half-finished beer.

"Oh, it's been paid for," The bartender replied, turning away to continue working.

Armin and Eren stared at each other in shock for a moment. It was for this reason, Eren didn't notice when the man staring at him got out of his seat.

Eren also didn't notice as the man approached him from the other side of the bar. It was only when Eren felt a gentle tap on his shoulder that Eren felt every drop of blood in his body run cold.

"Hello there," Said a low, soft voice.

Armin stared in horror, as Eren slowly turned his head to look in the face of the man who had been across the bar a second ago, but now was standing _way_ too close to him.

The man's eyes searched Eren's speechless face before his lips broke out into a smile.

"What's your name, blue eyes?" The man murmured.

When he reached out a hand to place on Eren's arm, the boy recovered from his shock, came to his senses, and violently slapped the man's hand away."

"Ow," He said, looking down at the red spot forming on his palm.

"Don't fucking tough me, you homo," Eren spat.

"Eren, don't-"

But Eren didn't hear. Anger and repulsion pounded in his veins, growing with every second he looked at this man. The man's eyes narrowed further and further as Eren spoke once more.

"Get the fuck away from me. You fucking faggots think you can just shove your cocks into the faces of anyone you fucking please? You think you can get it on with me, you nasty scum?"

As the man began to slowly inch away, Eren began jeering at the man out of spite.

"You think you can touch me, huh? You think you can run your nasty fingers all over my dick? You'd like that wouldn't you, you fucking fag?"

The man frowned, irritation forming in his eyes.

"God, I'm sorry, you don't have to be so damn rude about it."

Eren's eyebrows shot up. Armin grabbed Eren's wrist.

"Come on, Eren," Armin demanded, "Simmer down."

But Eren still couldn't hear over his utter disgust. He wanted to give this shit stain a piece of his mind.

"You'd like to just slither your fucking STD infested tongue up my cock, wouldn't you, you piece of shit? Is that what you were thinking when you paid for my drink? Did you think that I'd let you get your dirty lips around my dick? HUH? Well, you're fucking mistaken, you trash. You'll _never_ fucking lay a _finger_ on my dick! So get your nasty ass homo self away from me, before I catch a fucking disease!"

"Eren, STOP!" Armin yelled. Eren realized how close he was to hitting that man for approaching him when Armin pulled him back, clutching his arms with rare anger that people barely ever saw from the blonde.

The man made a "tch" sound with his teeth and turned away from Eren. But not before he shot Eren a look of loathsome disgust.

"You're calling _me_ trash," The man spat, regarding Eren with cold distaste, apparently having lost all interest in the angry, disrespectful homophobe. And with that insult, the man turned away and returned to his seat.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Armin asked, his eyes ablaze with anger. "That was _really_ humiliating, Eren. Not just for you, but for us, too. No one _acts_ like that!"

Eren pulled himself out of Armin's grip.

"I'm outta here. I'll see you at home when you see things my way."

"Eren, this conversation is not over-"

Before Armin could continue, Eren tore away, slamming the door of the bar behind him furiously.

 _What an awful fucking night_ , Eren thought to himself, as he walked alone towards the apartment that he shared with Armin.

And the last thing Eren remembered that night before falling asleep in his apartment was a pair of steely, silver eyes. Unable to filter his thoughts as sleep took over, Eren mused that those eyes would be interesting, perhaps, if their owner wasn't an abomination.


End file.
